Old Loves, New Loves
by GuyverX53
Summary: Well, seing as people have told me to chapter it, I will. Resubmition of the same story, but please R+R. Yes, it may be OOC, but do I look like I care?
1. Default Chapter

Tuesday, 22nd, August, 2000  
  
  
This is the first Fanfic I have created so I would appreciate any feedback you can offer.  
I am writing this because I'm a fan of Neon Genesis Evangelion and I thought to myself, I could do that... So here it is, my first Fanfic. This Fanfic doesn't follow the series at all, apart from using the concept of the war with Seele, the characters and Evangelions. It is mainly about the relationship between Auska and Shinji.  
All characters are property of Gainax, they are NOT mine!  
(But the Jet-Black Eva is mine.)  
GuyverX53  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Tune of Cruel Angels Thesis.)  
  
The morning, a peaceful, tranquil time... or is it?  
All is quiet in the Katsuragi household; nothing can spoil such a peaceful morning...  
Or can it?  
  
"Get out of here you pervert!"   
"Auska, I can explain..." whimpered a frightened Shinji. "I thought you'd left for school already, I..."  
(Slam!!)  
Shinji half fell out of the bathroom as the door was slammed in his face.  
Shinji decided that it was better to leave the already angry redhead alone for the time being, and headed off for some breakfast.   
Pen-Pen had taken this opportunity to take a peek at Auska in the shower, but was forcefully ejected in the same manner as his predecessor.  
At this point, Misato had just woken up and was frantically opening a beer can and trying to find some clean clothes amongst the piles of junk which littered the small apartment.  
(Shinji grew a small sweat drop, and sighed.)   
  
The way to school was particularly uneventful. The occasional run in's with school friends. He had considered walking to school with Auska, but in the mood she was in. it didn't seem wise. Around halfway to school he met up with his two best friends, Kensuke Aida and Touji Suzahara. As usual, Kensuke was drooling over a military armament magazine while Tuoji chatted to Shinji.   
"Hey, what happened to you this morning?" Touji chuckled. "Oh, I see... ya sneaked a peek at Asuka in the shower this morning, didn't you?"  
"I did not! I went into the bathroom and there she was... I didn't mean to." Shinji Turned bright red.  
"OK, I believe you." said Touji, but the surepticious wink said otherwise.   
  
(Later, at school)  
"What!" bawled an extremely annoyed Auska. "What do you mean you didn't have time to make our lunches!?"  
"Auska... I..." moaned a frightened Shinji.  
But it was too late; Auska had already started to repeatedly slap him across the face.  
"Stop." the emotionless word rang out in Auska's ears like a thunderclap.   
An attractive girl with blue hair, named Rei Ayanami blocked in Auska's hand mid-slap.  
"Why did you do that?" said Rei in her usual monotone.  
"That stupid dork didn't make my lunch this morning!" huffed Auska.  
"You can cook, can't you?" inquired Rei.  
"Yeah, but he..." Auska was cut off in mid-sentence.   
"Why are you so mean to Ikari?" Rei queried.  
" It's because he's such a spineless idiot!" shouted the angry German redhead.  
  
At this point, Auska decided that she couldn't win against Rei's red-eyed, cold, emotionless stare and stormed off to harass Kensuke and Touji, who instantly fled when she went over to them.  
"Thank you Rei, I..." quavered Shinji.  
"You don't need to thank me Ikari. I did it because I don't like seeing Auska hurt you all the time.," answered Rei.  
Rei's mobile phone rang. She answered it.  
"We have to go, Seele has sent one of THEIR Evangelions against us."  
"Not again!" cringed Shinji. "The last one wiped the floor with Auska and me!"  
"We have to go. It's our duty," retorted Rei.  
Shinji grabbed his book bag and followed Rei off to find Asuka.  
  
As soon as they found Auska, the sirens went off and the instructions for which shelter to go to sounded all around the school.  
The three children quickly headed for the headquarters of Nerv.  
They had no transport, so they had to run all the way.  
"Suit up!" screamed Misato (Nerv's beautiful purple haired operations director) as all three children darted quickly past her.  
The three children ran into the changing room and started to change into their plug-suits.  
They were all changed at roughly the same time. They pressed the compression rings on the wrists of their suits. Creatings a vacuum inside the suit and pulling it skin tight, hugging every feature of the pilot's body. As they ran down the winding corridors of Nerv HQ, they secured their Synch Nodes on their heads, Which increase their compatibility with their Evas.  
After they had ran along the maze of platforms above the Eva bay, the children scrambled into their Entry Plugs.  
  
The three plugs spiraled into the Evangelions and the metal back plates slid over the insertion points.  
  
Inside the plugs, swirling lights were displayed on the viewscreens for a couple of seconds, then the LCL filled the plug. It poured into the lungs of the three pilots and every time this had happened, it felt like they were going to drown, but the LCL is breathable, so they only felt it for a few seconds while their lungs completely filled.  
Misato's voice blared out over the internal comm.'s system.  
  
All three Evas skyrocketed up through the catapults and to the now barren streets of Tokyo-3, and Seele's Evangelion.  
It looked rather like the first yellow Unit 00, with its prominent chin and single red eye, apart from the fact that it was coloured jet-black, had large sharp fingers and a curved horn in the middle of its forehead.   
  
Came Misato's voice over the comm.  
  
It attacked.  
It charged like an athlete, covering ground at a phenominal rate, straight at Unit-00. Rei saw it on her view-screen, rolled to the side and grabbed a rifle from a nearby weapons building and let off a hail of shots at the oncoming enemy with her rifle, but the Eva's AT (Absolute Terror) Field vapourised the bullets upon impact. She let off a few more rounds but they had the same effect as the first.  
"... The AT Field..." Rei gasped in surprise.  
The jet-black Eva launched his first assault on Evangelion Unit-00. It leaped at Rei's Evangelion, its fingers cutting deep into the blue exterior of Unit-00's front, ripping off some armor plating and exposing the Eva's insides.  
"Ahh!" screamed Rei, clutching her stomach.  
The Black Eva started another attack on the injured Unit-00. It grabbed the arms of Unit-00 and pulled them off, one by one and flinging them over its shoulders.  
"Ahhhhh!" screamed Rei as the pain made her convulse and bend double.  
"Cut the Nerve connections and eject the plug!" screamed Misato, just as the black Eva's hands came down on Unit-00's shoulders as its horn smashed through it's head.  
"Rei!" gasped Auska and Shinji in unison.  
Both Unit-01 and 02 rushed straight for Seele's Eva, both drew their progressive knives from their shoulder sheathes and started their attack.  
Instructed Misato.  
"Right!" came the unified achnowlagement.  
They both spread their fields to engulf Seele's Eva.  
Came Lt Maya Ibuki's voice over the comm.  
  
Blood (or whatever the red liquid that comes out of an Eva is called) gushed out of the it's eyes and mouth, as its AT Field was neutralised and it let out a blood-curdling roar.  
"Just hurry up and die!" growled Auska.  
  
Then it happened. The jet-black Eva launched a last, desperate attack on the two surviving Evas. It lashed out at Unit-01 with its finger spikes, just as the fingers were about to tear Unit-01's head off, out of nowhere Auska's progressive knife rose up and cut off the black Eva's hands, and while it stood there leaking blood, both Units drove their knives into the core of the evil Eva... It exploded with such a large force, the Evas were protected by their armor, but all the buildings in a ten block radius were completely destroyed.  
  
(After the battle.)  
"Good work you two," Misato complemented them, as Shinji and Auska wandered into Central Dogma.  
"Where's Rei?" asked a concerned Shinji.  
"In the hospital, she's fine."  
"That's a relief," breathed Shinji.  
"Stupid Wonder girl! Should have let us handle it," seethed Auska, folding her arms and turning her back on Shinji and Misato.  
At this point Shinji clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger.  
"She always screws things up, I mean..."  
"Auska!" screamed Shinji. "Rei is seriously injured and all you can do is insult her!?" shouted Shinji. "Don't you have a heart!?"  
  
Misato thought it best to leave the two alone to sort out their problems, and quickly sidled out of the room.  
  
"Can't you just try to get along with her?" Shinji shouted loudly.  
Asuka was shocked by the change that had come over Shinji. It frightened her a little.  
"Why are you always so mean to everyone? I have had it up to here with your attitude towards Rei and everyone else!"  
"Shinji, I... I'm sorry...." breathed Auska in a quiet tone. "I... I hate...I hate the thought of you and Won... Rei together. When I see you talking to her and not me, it cuts me up inside!"  
"Auska, I had no idea..." gasped Shinji in surprise.  
"Shinji, I can't hold my feelings back any longer. I... I love you. When I'm mean to you... it's only because I'm lying to myself, telling myself that I don't love you. But I do, I love you, Shinji."  
Shinji was taken aback by her admition. He thaught that she was mean to him because she hated and resented him. In his heart he knew that he loved her and if he declared his feelings, but didn't know if she would hit him and call him a pervert. He made his move.  
"Auska... I don't love Rei. I feel something for her, but it's not love," replied Shinji.  
"You don't love Rei?" said Auska, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Silence  
  
"Auska..."  
Shinji said softly as he moved towards her and held her close to him.  
"It's OK Auska, I love you too." whispered Shinji in a comforting tone.  
Auska started to cry, she flung her arms around Shinji and cried into his chest while Shinji comforted her.  
When she stopped crying, she started to speak.  
"I meant what I said," sobbed Auska.  
"So did I," whispered Shinji as he leaned in to kiss Auska. She didn't protest as he planted a long kiss on her pouted lips. They leaned into each other, neither one breaking the kiss. It seemed like an eternity but finally they let go. They didn't want to, but Misato had wandered in and caught them in the middle of the long kiss.  
Shinji and Auska had took the opportunity to quickly leave the room and rush to the changing rooms.  
  
Misato Sweatdroped and let out a long sigh.  
"Kids..."  
  
Later Misato, Shinji and Auska went to visit Rei at the hospital.  
(Knock, Knock.)  
"Rei, can we come in?"  
  
(Tune of Fly me to the Moon.)  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that was my first Fanfic; hope you can give me some feedback at:  
GuyverX53@hotmail.com  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
This is the second episode of my fanfic. The first showed that Auska and Shinji love each other. This carries on a week later, when Rei will have recovered from her defeat.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinji was lying in bed listening to his tape player. Cruel Angels Thesis was playing through his ears while rain splashed at his window.  
His mind replaying the days events, the bathroom incident, school, the battle with Seele's Evangelion... and Auska. Auska had finaly told him that she loved him. It was a good feeling to love someone and to have them love you as well. He put his tape player on the bedside cabinet, and was about to go to sleep when...  
"Shinji?"  
Auska was at the door to his room in her nightdress. "Shinji, can I... sleep in you room tonight?"  
"O... o,ok. Do you want the bed? I can sleep on the floor..." Auska walked up to the bed, lifted the covers and got in next to him. "There's room for two, I'll be fine with you."  
"Why are you in here any way?" he asked as he put his arm around her. She snuggled down under the covers next to him. "I... I had a nightmare. I, I don't wanna talk about it."  
Shinji hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "Its ok, youl be safe here." He gave her another kiss and they went to sleep in each ohers arms.  
  
Misato awoke to the smell of cooked food. She stumbled out of her room and was led by her nose to the smell. She was confronted by a sight that she wouldn't have expected to see... ever! Shinji and Auska were leaning over the table, locked in a kiss.  
"Whats going on here?" she gasped. Shinji and Auska both jumped a mile.  
Shinji started to stutter. "M... Mi, Misato?! I, I can explain..."   
But Auska had already started. "What does it look like MI-SA-TO! We were kissing." Shinji had turned bright red.   
Misato sat down. "I've seen things that I would never have believed and this is one of them." Misato sighed. "You do know... dont you?"  
"About what?" They asked.  
"Don't make me spell it out!" she growled. "Sex, you do know about it...right?"  
Auska and Shinji fell about laughing. "Of course Misato!" They both giggled.  
"What! You... you..." she croaked.  
Auska laughed. "No, of course not!" she fell to the floor clutching her sides after seeing the look on Misatos face. "We, we, ha ha, were taught in, in ha ha school Misato." she rolled around in a laughing fit. Shinji was just sitting there with a grin on his face. Misato scowled at them, they instantly calmed down and sat bolt upright on their chairs.   
"Well ok then." she grumbled. "ts saturday, so I'm going back to bed." she stood up and ambled back to bed, muttering under her breath. It sounded like, "Stupid kids!" and "Hmph! I just don't understand teenageers..."  
Auska started to laugh again. Shinji just sighed.   
"Lets go back to bed..." Shinji groaned. "I'm very tired."  
Auska smiled. "I've got things to do, you go." He left the kitchen and went back to his room.   
He woke up bleary eyed, he had no idea how long he sleapt. So he headed off down the coridor to the bathroom. He opened the door, and there was Auska. Stark naked getting out of the shower.  
(SLAP!) "Get out! Pervert!" Shinji ran out of the bathroom with Auska , now with a towel around her, chasing him.  
"Some things never change..." he screamed as he ran into his room. It was a stupid mistake. He was cornered, Auska backed him to the wall.  
"Don't you ever knock?!" she bawled as he cringed in fear.  
"I, I... Don't... please don't hit me!!" he whinged as she raised her hand. "I'll knock, I swear!!" he screamed. Auska stopped intentionally in front of his face.  
"Shinji, don't be such a coward!" she said. "Why don't you stand up for yourself?"   
Shinji was confused. First she loved him, then wanted to hurt him.  
"Auska, I... I..." he stammered. Her fist swung back.  
"Why are you such a spineless idiot?" She swung it forward, but Shinji had already taken what Auska said to heart, and grew a backbone. The fist was about to connect with his jawbone... when, to her suprise, Shinji's hand whipped up and grabbed her wrist. "SHinji!?... MPHHH!" Shinji had spun her around so her back was to the wall, and was already kissing her. He stopped and looked at her.  
"I love you Auska." he smiled and hugged her.  
"I, I love you too Shinji." Auska pulled him closer and they kissed again. A passing Misato saw them and decided to just keep going. Auska and Shinji spent the night in each others arms.  
  
The next day Shinji, Auska and Rei had a synch test. Rei's synch ratio was the same as the last test, but Shinji and Auska's ratio was up by fifteen percent.  
"I don't beleive it!" Ritsuko said looking at the charts. "Their synch ratios are way up, what could be the cause?"  
Misato knew full well what the cause was. "I know whats causing it... Shinji and Auska are in love." Ritsuko looked at her notes.  
"Well... stranger things have happened. All we can hope for is a continual rise." She pressed a switch on a keyboard. "You can get dressed now guys, tests are over."  
Shinji was first out of the changing room. He sat in the coridoor waiting for the girls. They were all going to the shopping center to attend the grand opening of the new virtual reality arcade. Rei and Auska exited the changing room and together with Shinji, they headed off towards the city.  
"Shinji?" Auska asked as she slipped her hand into his. "Whats this new virtual reality thing anyway?"  
"Its like being in an Eva. Except you don't move, it just appears that you do, and there are a wide variaty of different games to play." Shinji gripped her hand a bit tighter. "Lets get a move on, or the line'l be huge." The trio set off at a quickened pace toward the VR center. They arrived at the arcade, the que for the opening wasn't very long because they had got there early.  
"NEXT!" came the attendants voice.  
"Hey!" Auska piped up. "Thats us!" they all went inside. The VR arcade  
was smaller than they had expected. Only a few rows of VR machines. The ones that really caught their eyes, were the mech simulations.   
"Lets go on these..." Auska grabbed Rei and Shinji and hauled them into a mech sim.   
"Now, lets see..." Shinji looked at the controls. "Hmmm, not too different from an Eva..." The game started. The three pilots were placed into a large city area. The idea was to destroy each other. Shinji and Auska teamed up,, and Rei teamed up with another contender.   
"C'mon wondergirl!" hollered Auska as she slashed out with a lazer sword. Rei retaliated with her own sword. The battle raged, neither one letting up.   
"You can do better than that Auska." Rei said as she parried a swing from the redhead. Auska was getting rather annoyed at Rei's constant defence.  
  
Shinji was fighting the newcomer. He tried to raise an AT Field, then remembered that he was only in a game. The arm spikes of his opponent smashed through Shinji's mech. The robot stood watching the fight between the girls. Their swords were locked together the sound was the sound was unbearable. Not the swords... but Auska!  
"God damn you!" she screamed. She dived to one side and rammed her sword into Reis side. She was out of the game. Now she and Shinji were spectators.  
"Ha!" cackled Auska. "I'm the best... WHAT!" Auska's mech fell to the ground... destroyed. She watched the screen in disbelief as she saw the unknown pilot pull one of his spikes out from the back of her mech. The game, was over.  
"That was cool!" exclaimed Shinji.  
"It was... nice." Rei said  
Auska was in a stress. The mystery pilot had beaten her. They all turned round as a VR machine opened. Out stepped a large kid with short dark brown hair, square black rimmed glasses and green-grey eyes.   
"Hi, i'm Chris. Guess you lost... no hard feelings?"  
Auska flipped out. "No hard feelings?!! I'm the best, no one can beat me!" she stormed out. Chris looked puzzled.  
"Whats with her?" he sighed.  
Shinji walked over to Chris. "Don't worry, she's got a violent temper."  
Chris laughed. "Yeah, i'll say. I used to, that was untill I found a thing that made me special. I have no need for anger. But... I'm not supposed to talk about it."  
"Thats ok." Shinji said. "We all have secrets, even us."  
"I gotta go now, se ya around." Chris walked away and out of the arcade silently. Shinji liked him, he was like him in some way, but he couldn't quite place it. Rei felt something she had never felt before and she couldn't place it. But she was able to hide it behind her usual emotionless expression.   
"I must go now. I have to see Ritsuko for some tests." Rei started to head out of the arcade.  
"Se ya!" Shinji called after her. He had some free time on his hands so he tried a few more VR games.  
  
Alarm sirens echoed through the city, people ran to the shelters and the city was left barren and deserted. Shinji and Auska ran to Nerv HQ. Rei was already suited up when they got there.   
"C'mon Shinji!" huffed Auska. "We don't have time to waste!"  
"I;m hurrying!" retorted Shinji as they quickly changed into their plug suits. They ran along the Eva gantrys above the Eva bay.  
"SHinji!" Auska grabbed him and kissed him passionatly. He returned the gesture and then all three children ran to their prospective units.  
Maya Ibuki's voice sang clear over the comm system. The pilots all felt the effects of the connection. Coluors danced around the walls of the plugs and then they were linked.  
came the voice of Maya Ibuki.  
The colours stopped swirling, the pilots could see all around them, the Evangelions had become artificial extensions of their own bodys.  
Misato was commanding the mission as usual, her voice commanding them to the catapults. The gigantic androids stood motionless on the platforms.  
Misato shouted. All three Evas were shot up through the surface of the Earth. Their heads snapped up as they reached the surface... and their first look at the enemy.   
"W, hat!? It, it looks like Eva Unit-01!" Shinji exclaimed.  
Misato was in awe, usually Seele sent easily dispatchable Evas against them, but a copy of Unit-01? Never. The only difference, was that it was black with white highlights.  
"Lets go!" hollered Auska. She charged at the psudo-Unit-01 (Unit-P01). It raised its guard... and struck. It moved with the speed of a cheetah, it dodged and drew a progressive knife.  
Auska reacted a little too late, she couldn't stop. Unit-02 was impaled on Unit-P01's knife. She was lucky, the nerve connections were disengaged at the point of contact.  
"Why me?" she cried. "Why always me?" she sobbed as she slammed her fist on the controls. Shinji and Rei were not faring too well either. Rei had been sliced in half by P01. Her body was wracked with pain.  
"Ahh!" she clutched at her stomach as her connection was severed. The pain lessened, but it still hurt like hell.   
Misato called out over the comm.  
"Y, yes... I will be fine. But, it hurts so much!" Rei was almost crying, which was very unusual.  
Now it was just the two Unit-01's. They faced off. P01 matching the moves of Unit-01, and blocking all the attacks Shinji threw at it. P01 tired of the game and launched a devestating assault on Unit-01. It leaped at Shinji, kicking its self off a nearby building, and knocking Eva-01 over with one hit.   
Shinji screamed in pain. As p01 stood over him with a triumphant grin on its face. Shinji tried one last desperate attack. He brought Unit-01's legs around in an arc, in an attemt to kick p01's legs out from under it. P01 grabbed Eva-01's legs and swung them around so it went smashing into a skyscraper.  
shouted Misato and Gendo Ikari in unison. The entry plug of Unit-01 went spiralling out of its back and out of danger.  
P01 advanged on Nerv HQ. Inside Central Dogma, all the staff were in despair, all that is, except Ritsuko and Commander Ikari. The commander stood up.  
"Prepare Unit-X!" he ordered.  
"Ritsuko hit a few buttens at a panel, and stood there looking smug.  
"Why in the hell are you smiling? And whats Unit-X?" Misato growled at her friend. "Why wasn't I told of a fourth Eva?"  
"It was on a need to know basis." Ritsuko replied. "Its only an experiment. If it works, it will be the greatest Eva we have." She looked at a control station, "Launch Eva." she commanded.  
  
Shinji, Auska and Rei were watching Unit-P01 from their plug monitors. It was advancing on HQ and destroying a lot of property in the process. Then they saw it... Evangelion Android Unit-X.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
That was the second episode, hope you like it.  
All feedback to:  
guyverx53@hotmail.com  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
This is the third episode in my series of episodes. All Evas have been trashed by a Psodo-Unit-01. The new Unit-X is being launched, and all standard disclaimers apply, but Unit-X is mine.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Unit-X hit the surface of Tokyo. Its head snapping up automaticaly. All the children looked at it in amazement. It was the colour of burnished gold, with a network of silver lines running all over its body. It Looked like Unit-02 but with Unit-01's horn. It flexed its arms and two wings made ou of what seemed to Be At Fields, projected out of its back.  
"What is that thing?" All of the pilods gasped.  
Ritsuko answered them. Misato butted in. she grumbled.  
Unit-X clenched its fists, and two progressive spikes slid out of sheathes on the top of its wrists. It jumped into the air, and was held aloft by its wings. It flew towards P01 at an amazing speed. As it neared its target, it rose to around three times the height of itself and let itself freefall . It projected an AT Field and neutralised P01's own. Eva-X held out its progressive spikes, flipped in midair so it landed behind P01 and jammed a spike into its back.  
Maya stated in amazement.  
The three pilots had seen that style before, but couldn't quite place it...  
Unit-X retrieved all the Units and Plugs, and placed them into the repair bays. It then went to its own bay, but it didn't really need too. All the pilots were amazed at what the new Eva and its pilot had done. They all however, had to stay in hospital for a day or so.  
  
After the attack Misato was going balistic.  
"Why didn't you tell me about the new Eva?!" she groweled at Ritsuko.  
"I wasn't authorised to tell you. It was a need to know situation." Ritsuko's brow furrowed a bit. "I wanted to tell you, but... Commander Ikari forbade it."  
Misato looked at Ritsuko. "I suppose you had no choice, its ok." Misato walked to the door, "Oh, tomorrow the kids and I are going to view the new Eva, and I wan't you to show us."  
"Ok." was all Ritsuko could say. She couldn't refuse, after all she had kept the X-Project a secret from everyone.  
  
The next day Ritsuko, Misato and the three children walked down a dimly lit coridoor deep underground.  
"We're deep within the bowls of Nerv HQ." they reached the end of the coridoor. Ritsuko opened a hidden door in the wall.  
"Welcome to the X-Technology labratory. It was here that Unit-X was developed." She walked to another door. "Come and meet the pilot who saved all of you."  
They all walked into a room where a single test plug was situated in the center. The large display screen next to it, displayed the synch ratio of the pilot in the est plug. Auska freaked out.  
"WHAT! That must be a lie! Its over triple my top ratio... its a lie, I wont believe it!" Shinji held her.  
"Calm down Auska. I think your the best, don't go by synch ratios." he kissed her on the cheek. She calmed, but was still very disturbed.  
Ritsuko motioned to another screen. Please watch the virtual scenario that the pilot is playing."  
  
It was Unit-X fighting the Angel with the paper like arms. The Angel fired its arms at the Eva. Unit-X reacted swiftly, it raised its armspikes in a direct line with the paper arms. The arms split. The Angel advanced on Unit-X. It had its arms shreaded, but it was not beaten, it fires a devestating beam of energy from its mouth. Eva-X leaped into the air, expanded its AT-Wings and spiraled spike first at the Angel. The Angel fired multiple beams but Unit-X dodged them all. Just as the Angel was about to be demolished, Unit-X moved in an arc to land behind it and spiked the core from behind.  
  
"Hey!" Shinji exclaimed. "I've seen that style before. I noticed it in the last battle, and I thaught it was a coincidence. I think I know the pilot... but it can't be. It just can't..."  
"Well, nows your chance to find out." Ritsuko smiled as she pressed a button on a keyboard. The LCL drained out of a tube and the plug opened.  
Out stepped a large kid with short dark brown hair, sqare black rimmed glasses and grey-green eyes.  
"I knew it." Shinji smiled.  
"WHAT! HIM!" Bawled Auska.  
Rei stood silent.  
"Hi. I'm Chris. I beleive we met at the VR arcade. I knew you all, but you didn't know about the new Evangelion experiments. I was told to keep quiet." He walked over to them. "Shinji, you fight well, and I don't mean to be rude but you need to learn more combat focus.  
"Hmph! Like you you mean?" Auska said sarcasticly.  
"Yes. You Auska Langley Souyu, need to control your angry feelings. Anger is your worst enemy, it leads to bad judgement." Chris tried to be tactful, but failed. Auska slapped hin hard on the cheek and stormed off.  
"I'll calm her down." Shinji ran after her out of the room. Chris walked over to Rei.   
"Ahhh, the beautifle Miss Ayanami." Chris took her hand and kissed it gently. Rei blushed. It was a big thing for her to blush. She usually showed no signs of emotion. Misato and Ritsuko could see that Chris felt attracted to Rei and that Rei's blush ment that Rei felt something too.  
"I... I have to, to go" Rei ran out of the room.  
"What was that about?" Chris asked himself. He walked over to Misato and Ritsuko. "Major Katsuragi, it will be a pleasure to be under your command." Misato's brain jerked into motion.  
"Thanks. Your piloting skills are formidable, it will be good to have a new face around here." Her mind just snapped to attention. She motioned Ritsuko into a corner and lowered her voice as she spoke.  
"He doesn't have to live with me does he because I don't have the space and..." Ritsuko stopped her.  
"Don't worry, he'll be living with me. I need to keep an eye on him, I am helping him adjust to things here."  
"He seems well adjusted to me." Misato commented.  
"Yes, but his past is a trajic one. His mind occasionally tunes out the things all around him and he can't stop rockling back and forth clutching his knees and crying."  
"Why?" Misato asked, a little concerned. "He seems so... so normal."  
"He is. I can't tell you, he made me promise. He doesn't want people to know, don't tell the kids."  
  
They went back over to Chris who was waiting patiently by the test plug.  
"Can we go home now Ritsuko? I feel kinnda tired. I start school tomorrow, I need to be on top form." Ritsuko put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Yes, we can go. Misato, feel free to ask the scientists here anything you need to know about Project-X. G'night." Rirsuko and Chris exited the lab and headed to Ritsuko's appartment.  
"Nice kid." thaught Misato. She stayed in the lab for some time before heading back to her appartment. "Shinji's cooking tonight, joy!"  
  
Ritsuko and Chris entered the appartment around half an hour after they left the lab. Ritsuko put the kettle on.   
"Chris? Do you want a cup of coffee?"  
"No thanks, just water please." Chris sat at the small table in the kitchen as Ritsuko handed him the water.  
"Is that all you want?" Ritsuko asked.   
"Yes. I like water. People say its flavourless, but their wrong, different area's water tastes different." Ritsuko sat down opposite him.   
"I couldnt help but notice that kiss you gave Rei today. You like her?"  
He got up from the table and headed to his room. He turned to Ritsuko. "Yes, I don't know much about her but I just feel like... I don't know what, but it was the most exhilerating feeling I've ever had. Good night, and thanks... for everything." He went into his room and closed the door.  
"Well, better hit the sack myself." she thaught. And headded to bed.   
Later that night Ritsuko woke to the sound of crying coming from Chris', room. She ran down the coridoor and flung open his door. Chris was sat on his bed rocking backand forth hugging his knees and crying pitiffuly. Ritsuko sat down next to him and pulled him close to her and began to run her fingers through his hair, hoping that it would calm him.  
"Shhh Shhh calm down its all right." she soothed. "I'm here, its alright." Eventually, Chris calmed down and Ritsuko put him to bed.  
"Th... thanks Ritsuko. I... I just can't control my actons when I get like that."   
Ritsuko held his hand. "Its ok, I will be in the next room if you need anything." She walked out of the room and into her own. As she lay in bed she started to think. "He was doing so well. Not one fit for a month. I'll have to try and find a cure." She drifted off into a light dreamless sleep.  
  
At around the same time as all that was going on, something was happening at Misato's... Shinji and Auska were lying in bed.  
"Auska? Why did you get mad at Chris today?" Shinji asked her. Auska growled.  
"Because he's a dork! He was rude to me!" she squeezed the pillow.  
"I see what he meant." snickered Shinji. Auska turned to him and glared.  
"JUST WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" she screamed at him. Shinji smiled,  
"You need to control your anger. Like Chris said... Anger is your worst enemy." Auska looked stunned. She tried to control the anger that was building up.  
"I can control my anger! Stupid Xth child! What does he know?" with that, she fell asleep. Shinji couldn't repress a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and also fell asleep.  
  
Rei sat on her bed. She was engaged in thaught and couldnt sleep. She thaught about her emotional outbirst the other day... and about the new pilot Chris.  
"What am I feeling? Why am I feeling these feli gs?" she looked at the cracked glasses on her table. She used to look at them every day, but all she could think about was Chris.  
"Am I in... in love with him? I hardly know him, yet... I feel something." She sat there for a while before drifting into sleep. It was unusual for her to dream, bbut she drempt. She drempt about Chris. They were on a date at an expensive restaurant and they were conversing as a normal couple would. Chris leaned over the table... and kissed her.   
Rei woke with a small yelp. It was mrning and she had just had the strangest if not the best dream she had ever had. She got up, stretched, and went off to her bathroom for a shower. She washed as she normaly did, and then got ready for school. She knew that Chris was starting school today. What was it about Chris that she liked?  
  
The bell rang out over the schoolyard. All the students ran into their classrooms and stood behind their seats.  
"sit down class." their old, bespectacled teacher instructed. "We have a new student with us. Now I hope you'll all make Chris feel welcome." Chris took an empty seat by the window in front of Rei.  
"Class, open yuor books to page 148. And read chapters 4 through 6. There will be a test tomorrow." the teacher left the class to study on their own. As soon as he left, the class broke into chatter. (Well, who's going to study when you can talk to your friends?) Chris was a little confused by this. He turned round to see Rei looking out of the window.  
"Rei?" he asked. "Why isn't anyone working?" She turned to look at him. His face, a mask of confusion.  
"No one is working because they can eisily do the work at home in a few minutes." Her answer did make sense but it still seemed strange that the teacher would just leave them.  
"Well, seen as no one's working I think I'll do the same." He didn't know anyone in the class appart from Shinji, Auska and Rei. Shinji was involved in conversation with two other boys and Auska... well, Auska didn't like him so there was no point talking to her.   
"Rei?" he asked again. "What are you staring at?" Rei was about to tell him about the things outside the window, when she realised she had been staring at Chris. A blush formed over her cheeks and her whole face went bright red. She couldn't say him... but it was the truth.  
"I was looking at you." she said flatly. A glimmer of a smile tugged at Chris's mouth. Rei was about to appologise for staring, but Chris spoke first.  
"Umm... Errr, that is... to say... Would you... like to come to the cinema tonight? With me I mean." Chris had never asked anyone out before, and he was very nervous. "I... I understand if, if you don't want to go with me..." Rei cut him off in mid-sentence.  
"Yes. I would like that." Rei was still blushing. She had accepted to go out with Chris and she quite liked the idea of going out with him, but she didn't let it show.  
"Great!" Chris exclaimed. "What do you wanna see?"   
"I don't mind." she stated. "Anything thats on." Chris didn't know what was on, so he just muddeled along.  
"Umm... So, I'll pick you up at around seven thirty?" he asked nervously in case she had changed her mind... but she hadn't.  
"That is acceptable." The bell rang for the end of lesson and they proceeded to lunch. The rest of the day passed reasonably quickly, a Chemistry, Art and PE lesson later, and the school day finished.  
  
Ritsuko picked Chris up from school in her car. She noticed that he had a smile on his face as they neared home.  
"Did your first ay go well?" she inquired. Chris turned his head in her direction.  
"Yes thanks, It was nice. I learnt a lot about Japan that I didn't know... and I got a date with someone." Ritsuko nodded.  
"Not bad for your first day." she pulled the car into her parking space. "We're home." They both got out of the car and went up to the appartment. They both entered and sat at the kitchen table.  
"Ritsuko? I was wondering about something."  
"What?" she replied.  
"About dating." he was rather shy. He'd never been on one before.  
"Ahh, you said you had one tonight." she smirked a little as Chris told her he had never been on one before. "Well, I see. You don't want to foul it up, correct?"  
"Thats about it." Chris looked at Ritsuko, waiting for her wise knowlage.  
"Be yourself." She said. Chris looked at her open mouthed.  
"Is that it?" he replied, somewhat bemused.   
"Thats it. Whadda ya want? A ten page essay?" Ritsuko could only laugh at seeing Chris's facial expression.  
"Whats so funny?!" Chris growled at her. She stopped laughing.  
"You. Were you expecting something more... romantecised?"  
"Well yes as it happens..." Chris got up. "Well, gotta make myself presentable." He headed off to the bathroom, where he proceeded to have a bath. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ritsuko was laughing under her breath.  
"Kids... ha ha ha!"  
  
Rei on the other hand was sitting on her bed. She was trying to decide what she was going to wear. This was an easy decission because she only had around three unique sets of clothes and around five school uniforms. She decided to wear her Hello Kitty" t-shirt and her kahiki shorts. She looked at herself in her full length mirror, and wondered if Chris would like it. She was displaying a lot of new emotions lately and finding it harder and harder to conceal them. She tried out a smile in front of the mirror.  
"I like it." she said to herself. "In fact, I love it." she giggled to herself for afew minutes. Then she stopped and resumed her normal demeaner. "These new emotions. Did Chris unearth them when I first saw him?" She went into the bathroom, and opened a cupboard that was above the sink. She found her tothbrush and toothpaste and retreived them. She put some paste on her brush.  
"Not to much, not to little." she giggled to her reflection. It mirrored her actions as it always had done as she proceeded to brush. A few minutes of brushing and washing, she emerged looking more beautifle than ever.  
  
Chris was also geting ready. He had his bath, washed his hair and cleaned his teeth. Then he went through his entire wardrobe looking for the perfect clothes. Eventually he picked a pair of white cotton trousers and a white hooded fleece. He grabbed his wallet which fortunately had quite a bit of money in it, from the sideboard and went into the kitchen.  
"I'me going in a minute Ritsuko. I am just getting a drink." He poured himself a glass of water and downed it in one swallow. Ritsuko looked him over.  
"Nice and tasteful. You look great!" she gave him the all clear thumbs up sign. Chris made for the door.  
"See ya, I'm off to Rei's." he shouted. Ritsuko stopped him.  
"Rei's? I thaught you had a date..." she was confused. Chris smiled.  
"I do, I'm taking Rei out to to see a movie." he smiled again. "She's the ideal girl for me. I think I am in love." Ritsuko was a bit unclear on his reasoning.  
"Well, have a good time but if she doesn't return your affections... don't be suprised." She patted him on the back and he ran out the door.  
  
Rei waited on her bed for Chris to arrive. She jumped as she heard the doorbell. She rose from the bed and opened the door. Chris stood outside with a slight smile on his face.  
"Ummm... Hi." was all he could say when he saw her. "Sh... shall we g... go?" Rei noticed that he was very nervous and he had never done this sort of thing before. Well neither had she, but... what the hell.  
"Ok. Don't want to be late do we?" she giggled.  
"Are you ok?" he asked her. He was confused now. "I was told you were devoid of emotion... but your not. Are you?" Rei giggled again.  
"I was, but now i'm not. It seemed to start the day I met you." she grabbed his arm and looped her own through it. "C'mon, time to get going." Chris was very confused. First she accepted a date, and now they were walking arm in arm down the road. This doesn't sound like the Rei he had been told about. But he didn't care.  
Rei hugged his arm tightly. "I don't know much about you. Where'ya from?" Chris's mood lightened.  
"England. Its a nice little country, a bit wet though..." he recalled his memories of his homeland and the good times he had there. "But i'm here to stay." they both continued until they reached the cinema. The one problem was the big sign on the door. {CLOSED FOR IMPROVEMENTS}  
"Ahhh Shoot!" exclaimed. "Well thats a big let down. Our first date and the venue's closed." Rei leaned in on him.  
"I don't mind. I'll be happy just to be with you." she hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Lets get takeout." she suggested.  
"Great idea!" Chris laughed. "Better than wasting time looking at the cinema door." he hugged her again. "Your place or mine?"  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thats the third eddition of my fanfic. You know the drill...  
GuyverX53@hotmail.com  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. The reason

Well, a second part to my fic.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rei and Chris walked arm in arm down the road leading to Rei's appartment.  
"Lets go to my place, it'll probably be quieter there than at Ritsuko's." Chris smiled at Rei's suggestion.  
"Yeah, Ritsuko and Misato are having a drinking contest so... the place will be unsuitable for a date." Rei leaned her head on Chris's shoulder as the lift door closed. Rei pushed the button for the ninth floor and the lift whired into life. The lift juddered up, 4, 5, 6, 7 ,8 and finally 9. They stepped out of the lift and down the hall. Rei unlocked her door.  
"Come in and make yourself at home." she beamed, as they entered her spartan apartment. They sat around her small dining table.  
"What food should we order?" pondered Chris. "What do you like Rei?"  
Rei furrowed her brow. "I don't mind... but pizza sounds great!"  
Chis nodded. "One extra large pizza coming up. What toppings should we have?" Chris had a brainwave. "How about we get one of those five topping pizzas. That way we'll get a large selection." Rei nodded.  
Chris pulled out his mobile phone. It was supposed to be for Nerv business... but in this situation, he didn't care.  
"Hi, Jossepis Pizzeria..." the voice on the phone said. "Let me take your order." Chris ordered the extra large five toppinged pizza. Chris put away the phone and looked at Rei.  
"It's gonna be here in fifteen minutes." He sighed and lowered his head.  
"Whats wrong?" Rei asked concernedly. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. Chris put his other hand on hers then hers on his. "Whats wrong?" she asked again.  
"I... I, I can't tell you. Its personal." he looked into her eyes. "I want to tell you... but its... its to hard." There was a knock on the door.  
"Pizza delivery!" came a yell from outside. Chris got up and opened the door.  
"Thanks." the pizza delivary boy, complete with money and tip ran off down the hall. Chris closed the door and put the pizza down on the table and sat down again.  
"Lets eat, I'm starving." Chris tried to put on a happy face, but Rei could see through it.  
"Chris?" she said softly. "Why wont you tell me about whatever it is your so unhappy about? Wont it be better if you get it off your chest?" Rei opened the pizza box. "Why don't we talk about it while eating? Don't want to waste good food." she giggled a bit and started to eat. She soon noticed that Chris wasn't eating. He was staring at her. She met his stare.  
"What are you loking at?" she stuck her tounge out at him. She could see that he was not ammused. "Hey, whats really wrong?"  
"Ok..." he took her hand in his and started his tale.  
"This is very hard for me. I... I don't know if I can do this..." a tear formed in his eye. "My... parents." more tears. "Were... were, k... killed. A... as we were walking t... through a park one m... morning." tears fel to the table in a torent. "T... they were m...m, murdered as I, as I w... watched." Chris put his head in his hands. "There... are you satisfied!" he cried at Rei. Who was shocked by his outbirst. "I... I... I have to go." Chris ran out of the appartment mopping tears from his eyes.  
Rei was stunned. But most of all, she was cross at herself.  
"I pushed and I pushed him. I... went too far." she said to herself. She stood up, threw on her pulover, and ran after him. She wandered around the Tokyo for an hour before she found him. He was sat on a park bench in the middle of a well visited park. She walked over, sat down... and hugged him. He jumped a little, because he didn't see her coming, but he hugged her back.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you Rei. I..." Rei butted in.  
"No. I'm sorry. If I hadn't pushed you into telling me... I wouldn't have made you cry." Chris smiled.  
"Maybe, we are both to blame. But, I should not cry." Chris put his arm around Rei and pulled her close. Rei was a bit tense at first, but she finally put her own arms around him. Their faces became closer and closer until... their lips met and they kissed.  
They finally moved away and they both smiled.  
"I love you Rei! I..." Chris started to get tongue tied. "I... Urrr, ummm.." Rei kissed him like he had kissed her. They sat on the bench and kissed for a long time. Then...  
  
A huge explosion rocked the ground. Rei and Chris stopped kissing and stood up.  
"C'mon!" shouted Chris. "We have to go." They ran towards Nerv HQ as a huge android towered above the city destroying buildings. They imputted their pass codes hurridly and ran through the winding coridoors towards the changing rooms. They neared the changing rooms as Misato stopped them.  
"Rei, chris." she called. "Over here..." she motioned them to her.  
"Sorry Rei. Only Chris's Eva is fully operational... He is the only one who can fight." Chris wasnt supprised, only his Eva could beat Selee's Evas anyway. Rei looked at Chris worriedly.  
"Be careful." she hugged him. She let go and Chris kissed her on the forehead.  
"I'll be ok... I have a beautiful girl to come back to." he ran to the changing room.   
  
Chris threw on his suit, pressed the compression ring and connected his synch nodes. He ran through the gantrys above the Eva cages. He reached Unit-X. He gazed upon the magnificent robot. He jumped into the entry plug.  
Maya's voice sang out over the plugs internal comm system. Chris moved Unit-X to the first catapult.   
Eva-X shot up to the streets of Tokyo, its head snapping up as it comes to a stop in the famous technological district of Akihabara. Chris looked down at the buildings.  
"Hate to do this to all that Manga..." he spread his AT wings to their full length and then analysed the enemy. It was Seele's typical black Eva, which looked like Unit-00. It carried a progressive chacrum in its right hand and heldits other arm out in a sort of defensive motion. Chris smiled.  
"Should be a snap." he felt confident that he could win. "Die you monster!"   
  
Chris flew at the Eva, full speed. Seele's Eva threw its chacum at Unit-X. Chris was slow to react and the chacrum hit him full in the stomach and right out of the air. Chris landed hard on his right leg causing great pain. He gritted his teeth and launched himself at his opponent. The Eva threw the chacrum again, but Chris was ready. He hnocked it aside with his spikes and began a fierce hand to hand duel. Both the Evas fought hard, Chris easily parrying the blows and Seele's dodging all attacks.  
"Why don't you die quietly!?" Chris yelled as he rammed both his progressive spikes through its face and watched as it fell to the ground defeated. Chris sat there in his plu exhausted, the Evas Seele were sending, were getting better.  
  
Chris exited the plug, his whole body glistened with LCL in the brightly lit Eva cage. He quietly walked to the changeing room, had a shower, got dressed and exited the room. He walked to the end of the coridoor and saw Rei. She was sitting by herself near the exit.  
"Hey, you miss me?" Chris called to her. She looked up to see Chris standing at the end of the coridoor. She quickly stood up and launched herself at him, she thew her arms around him and hugged him for dear life.  
"Lets go home..." he whispered, as he stroked her hair. They walked homeward through the silent streets, the streets would have been full if not for the Eva attack and the people were not allowed out of the shelters for another half an hour.  
"So... where shal we go?" Chris asked. "Somewhere that will stay quiet after they oen the shelters?"  
"Good idea!" Rei looped her arm into his and they proceeded to the nearby park. They both lay on the bank of a small stream. Rei with her head on Chris's chest. They lay there well into the evening, untill...  
Chris's mobile phone rang. He answered it.  
"Hello?"   
"Chris, its Ritsuko... Where are you?" she sounded pretty angry.  
"I'm in a park." he responded. "Whats wrong?"  
"You should have been home for tea an hour ago!"  
"Sorry Ritsuko... I'll be back as soon as possible"  
"You'd better be, your tea is warming in the oven." the phone went dead. Chris sighed and got up.  
"Where are you going?" asked Rei.  
"Home, I forgot about tea and Ritsuko's prety annoyed." he helped Rei up. "D'ya want me to walk you home first?" Rei shook her head.  
"No, its ok, you gt home." they kissed passsionately and went their seperate ways.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, another episode finished, you know the drill by now...  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Hi, yet another new episode!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vacation. The word that makes school kids lose all control.  
"Woo Hoo! Vacation!" was thje general cheer from the class.  
It was the winter vacation and the class was extatic. There was going to be a school dance to celebrate. The dance would be held on saturday evening. It was going to be a formal dance... so that meant asking someone to go with you. Shinji naturally asked Auska and Touji asked Hikari. Everyone was asking people out. The end of lesson bell signified lunch time and the class ran out of he room to the school caffeteria. The only people who remained, were people who brought their lunch with them.  
  
Chris walked over to Rei, who greeted him with a kiss.  
"So... got anythig to ask me?" Rei whispered seductivly in his ear.  
"Maybe... oh, I got'ta go!" Chris smiled and started to leave. He turned. "Come round tonight around eight thirty, I've got something to show you." Then he left in a hurry.  
Rei was puzzeled..."Why didn't he ask me to the dance?" she thought to herself. "I felt sure he would... Maybe thats what tonights about. I wonder..."   
  
Chris got home and started to prepare. He went into the living room and saw Ritsuko watching TV.  
"Hi, good day?" Ritsuko automaticaly called when Chris entered.  
"Yeah, great. I just found out theres a dance on saturday."  
Risuko smiled evily at him. "So... asked anyone yet?" she giggled. "I see you and Rei have been spending LOTS of time with each other..." she burst out laughing. Chris sat down next to her and looked at her pleadingly.  
"Ritsuko. You may laugh... but I love her. And I want you out of the house tonight." Ritsuko stopped laughing and looked into his eyes.  
"Its not what I think it is... is it?"  
"No!" Chris blurted out. "I want to cook her a meal, and ask her to the dance. NOT what you were thinking!"  
"Thats a relief..." she sighed mopping her brow. "When d'ya want me out?"  
"I need you out buy eight thirty. Rei should be here by then." Chris smiled. "I really apreciate this." Ritsuko looked evily at him again.   
"You OWE ME for this." she grinned. "When I need a favour, you have to accept." Chris groaned,  
"I knew there would be a catch." he groaned again.  
  
Around ten minutes later Ritsuko was about to leave. "I'm going now!" she called.  
"Now? Its only five thirty..." he was confused. He didnt think she would go this early. "Bit early isnt it?"  
Ritsuko burst out in an evil laugh. "Ohh, didn't I tell you? I'm going to Misatos, then later bar hopping with her and Kaji." she smiled as she saw the look on Chris's face.  
"But, but..." was all he could muster.  
"I'd already aranged to go out tonight. You still owe me a favour though." she went out of the appartmend grinning, and Chris thought he heard her whisper the word "SUCKER!"  
  
Chris sweatdropped in true Manga style and started to cook the special meal for Rei.  
"At least she's out of the way."  
It was eight twentyfive, and the meal was ready. Rei was a vegetarian, so he had prepared a nice selection of dishes:  
Spring rolls.  
Pasta salad.  
Fish bake.  
and last but not least,  
Chocolate cake for afters.  
  
Chris was feeling pretty pleased with himself as he set the table. He laid out the best plates, the good cutlery... and a candle in the middle.  
"Perfection." he said out loud, to no one in perticular.  
There was a light knock at the door. "Who is it?" Chris called.  
"Its me, Rei." came the reply. Chris lit the candle, dimmed the lights... and opened the door. Rei stepped in and looked around.  
"Like it?" Chris beamed.   
"Yes... its wonderfull. Is this what you wanted to show me?"  
Chris took her arm and guided her to the table. "Yes. It is. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." Rei clutched his hand tightly and gave him a big kiss. Rei sat, while Chris brought the food. They ate every morsal from their plates.  
"That was delisciouse! Where did you learn to cook like that?" Rei asked, sipping the wine Chris had "Borrowed" from Ritsuko.  
"School. Where I used to go, they did after school classes in practical cooking." Chris stood up quickly. "Ohh, forgot desert!" he opened the fridge and brought out the most wonderfull looking cake ever. He cut two large slices, gave the first to Rei and the second to himself.  
"Try it..." Chris grinned as Rei tasted it. Her eyes widened.  
"This IS great!" she exclaimed. "You never cease to amaze me." she pulled him close over the table and initiated another kiss.   
  
They finished their cake, put the rest in the fridge and they both sat on the sofa watching a film. Chris put his arm around Rei's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. She responded by snugling up to him and leaning into him with her head on his chest. Chris stroked her short blue hair gently, as she lay their in his arms. And thats how Ritsuko found them in the morning, asleep together, in a loving embrace.  
  
Chris was awokened by the sound of cooking food. He got up slowly, being careful not to wake Rei. Who was asleep in his arms. He placed her head on a compfortable cushion, and went into the kitchen.  
"Morning." greeted Ritsuko. The scientist making a large round of toast and had already made the kitchen look like a bomb site.  
"Morning. Chris lazily replied. "What time is it?"  
Ritsuko looked at her watch. "Seven. Why?" Chris sighed in relief.  
"Its a school day... Remember... I do go to school ya know." Chris left the room and yawned all the way. "I'll go walk Rei home when I've finished getting changed." Chris hurridly showered, changed and got his school bag.  
"Wake up gorgeous..." he whispered in Rei's ear. She stired slightly, but didnt wake. He could swear he saw her smile when he called her gorgeous. "Hey... your not asleep!"   
She opened her eyes and giggled. "Lets go, I need to get changed." she stood up and eaded for the door. She finished tying her shoelaces, stood up, and turned to him with a look that could melt anyones heart.  
"You really think I'm gorgious?" Chris smiled at her question.  
"Of course I do. I said so didn't I?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes but... I thought you invited me around to ask me to the dance on saturday." she pouted. Chris slapped his forehead.  
"Shoot! I meant to ask you... but we kinda fell asleep." He walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "Rei... Would you do me the honour of leting me escort you to the dance?"  
  
Rei turned a bright shade of red. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I...I, yes!" Rei flung her arms around Chri's neck and kissed him.  
"Ohh Chris... I love you!." Thek kissed for a minute or so, and then sat off for Rei's house. The walk to Rei's was pretty uneventful, the odd meeting with friends who had to be in school early to set out the class room. They eventually arrived and they went inside.  
"I'll just be a few minutes." Rei smiled as she ran into her bathroom. The sound of running water echoed through the appartment. Chris noticed that Rei's room was a lot cleaner than it usually was. There were no piles of disguarded garments, and the walls were decorated with miscelanious posters. After a few minutes, Rei emurged from the bathroom, wearing a pink bathrobe and a towel around her hair. She winked at him.  
"Just be a minute." she winked.  
"Ok, its just that I want to tel you something." Rei sat down next to him.  
"What is it?" she asken inquisitively. He put his face close to hers.  
"Your beautiful." he kissed her on the lips and she melted right into his arms. They finished their kiss and Rei finished getting changed.   
They walked along the path that led to their school and met up with Shinji and Auska.  
"Hey guys." Chris and Rei greeted them. Shinji returned the greeting, while Auska simply nodded.  
"So, Chris..." Shinji started. "Have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"  
Chris put his arm around Rei and smiled. "Of course." He could see Shinji was a bit slow on the uptake, and was looking a little confused. Chris kissed Rei on the cheek. "Get it now?"  
Shinji nodded. "Ohhh, so its true that you and Rei are going out." he smiled slightly. "I didnt know if it was true... but I guess it is."  
Auska was in a state of shock. "HER!?" she yelled. "You and wondergirl! I just dont believe it!"  
Chris interupted her trail of thoughts, "Yes. Me and Rei are going out... and to the dance. Whats your problem?"  
Auska would have answered, if not for the school bell. "Damn! We're late for school. C'mon you idiots!" They all broke into a run and just made it to their class in time for registration.  
"Whew..." they all breathed in unison.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, another part finished. You know what to do. R+R.  
PLEASE! 


	3. A Shopping Trip and a Bucketload of Pain

This is the third fanfic, and it's taken a long time to be put up. You know how it goes, college etc...  
R+R if you please...  
Criticise if you want, I need all the CONSTRUCTIVE criticism I can get.  
And I have been focusing on Rei and Chris because I like the pair better than Auska and Shinji, but I suppose I'd better put them in this fic more than the last. And for all my so-called friends (Only Senzei takes the piss really...) Screw you all, if I enjoy doing this, I will! And again, SCREW YOU ALL! And if they seem OOC.... I don't care, it's my story. And you probably guessed from fanfic one that Chris is an author insertion... I don't care; I want to be in Eva!!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The three couples walked through the local shopping centre. The hunt was on, and the pray was the elusive formal wear for the upcoming school dance. They had not found the perfect items yet, and the girls decided to go it alone so that the boys didn't see their new clothes until the dance.  
  
Auska, Rei and Hikari left Shinji, Chris and Touji to their own devices and located the nearest dress shop. It was the smallest dress shop in the entire centre, but it had the best dresses. The shop was painted a nice shade of pink, with blue neon sign that read,   
*May's Place. * And a smaller sign below it, *SALE NOW ON! *  
All three girls eyes widened as they looked at the dresses in the shop.  
"I've never seen such dresses!" Auska and Hikari yelled. Rei was quiet and just followed along. The three of them entered the small shop and started to look at the dresses.  
"Can I help you?" came a voice behind them. The three girls turned slowly to see a tall woman with long flowing black hair and little half moon spectacles, partially hiding her emerald green eyes.   
"So... looking for anything in particular?" she smiled sweetly as each girl explained what they wanted. The woman, who introduced herself as May, helped each of them find the perfect dress, and at a 25% discount.  
"I hope your boyfriends like them." May grinned as all three blushed as red as tomatoes. The girls exited the shop and agreed to go back one day. The boys however...  
  
The boys still hadn't found a suitable shop. All the assistants had tried to get them into blue velvet, and that was never going to happen.  
"What are we goanna do?" Shinji moaned in desperation. "The girls have probably already finished and are trying to find us."  
"Don't sweat it." Chris sighed. "They won't mind helping us look..."  
Just then they all saw it. A large shop with the smartest tux's in the entire world in the window.  
"There is a God!" Touji breathed. All three of them entered the large shop, and to their delight, there was no blue velvet. Touji rushed up to the counter. "We need three tuxedos quickly! And no blue velvet!"  
The cashier looked slightly bemused, then he smiled knowingly.  
"School dance huh?"   
Touji calmed down and cocked his head to one side. "How'd you know?"  
The man smiled. "We have had many people your age in already. I know exactly what you're looking for." He led them to a back room and pulled back a curtain. "I have been waiting for three people to try these." he motioned toward three dummies.  
"WOW!" exclaimed Shinji.  
"We must buy these," said Chris flatly.  
"We must." agreed Touji.  
The tuxedos were black, each had a pocket on the left breast, and had matching black trousers and white shirts. The bow ties were clip on, which suited them all fine and each had a different colour fake carnation in the top buttonhole. All three seemed to give off a touch of class. They paid for their new suits and left the shop. They met up with their girlfriends at one of the many cafes spread around the shopping centre.  
  
"Have you girls got your dresses?" Chris asked. The three girls acknowledged by patting their bags. The boys sat down next to their girlfriends and each gave them a kiss on the cheek. Auska, who wasn't expecting it, slapped Shinji who fell off his chair. Touji laughed out loud at this.  
"Don't laugh, its not nice!" Hikari growled and slapped Touji and he also fell of his chair. Chris and Rei, who knew better, simply sat hugging each other. Shinji and Touji got up, fuming.  
"What was that for?!" Shinji yelled at Auska.  
"Idiot Shinji!" she yelled.   
"Why am I the idiot?" he yelled at her.  
"That's more like it!" Auska grinned evilly. "I love it when you're angry." She grinned again. "Lets go home." she grabbed a rather puzzled, if not slightly annoyed Shinji and pulled him all the way back to Misato's apartment, leaving the other two couples to do some more shopping.  
  
(Back at Misato's.)  
Shinji and Auska arrived at the apartment. Shinji slightly annoyed at Auska's outburst in the shopping centre.  
"What in the hell was that all about!?" Shinji fumed at Auska.   
Auska looked at him innocently. "What was what about Shinji dear?"   
"You know full well what I mean." Shinji stated flatly. "I'm going to my room." He left her alone in the hallway of the apartment.  
"But... Shinji! I was just having some fun." She called after him, but he had already slammed his door and couldn't hear her. Auska walked slowly to her bedroom, pausing at Shinji's door, to see if she could hear him crying. (Something he hardly did since he and Auska got together.) She couldn't.  
"I think that pushed him too far..." she thought to herself. "I can't help the way I am." With that, she walked slowly to her room, opened and closed the door and lay down on her bed. A single tear fell from her eye, hitting the pillow gently.   
"I love you, Shinji. I really do..." and with that fell asleep.  
Shinji lay on his bed with his SDAT playing full volume in his ears. He listened to the music roll around in his head as he lay there immersed in thought.  
"Why does she do that to me? It gets on my nerves." he took his SDAT out of his ears and got up. He made his way out of his own room and across the hall to Auska's. He hesitated for a moment... then knocked. No answer. He knocked again. He was greeted by the same silence.  
"Auska?" he asked through the door. "I'm coming in."   
Shinji opened her door slowly and peeked around it. "Auska, you ok?" He looked around the room and saw her lying on her bed.  
"Auska. You really upset me today." he said as he walked over to her and sat on her bed. "Auska... talk to me." He put his hand on her shoulder, but then he realised that she couldn't hear him. She was sound asleep. He watched her for a few minutes, listening to her slow rhythmic breathing. He then lay down next o her and put his arm around her. She snuggled next to him and squeezed the hand that he had put around her. He lay awake with her in his arms.   
"I love you... Auska."  
  
Rei and Chris had left Hikari to drag Touji into more shops, and went back to Ritsuko's. They walked along the road leading away from the shopping centre, completely happy being with each other.  
"Rei?" Chris asked. "What are you thinking?"  
Rei stopped and positioned herself in front of Chris and put her hands around his waist. "I was just thinking about what a good idea it would be if I cooked you dinner."  
Chris in response, put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "Ohh, you do, do you?" he grinned. "Well, I'd love that."  
Rei smiled and linked arms with him and they walked back to Ritsuko's apartment. They were about to enter the apartment building, when a huge earthquake rocked the whole area.  
"What in the hell...?" screamed Chris.  
"There!" Rei pointed at a large looming shape.  
"Its another Eva!" Chris stated the obvious as it advanced on the city. "C'mon, lets get to HQ." Chris suddenly felt weak at the knees and stumbled slightly. He clutched at his head and sank to the ground.  
"What is it?" Rei asked worriedly. Chris regained his balance and stood up clutching his head.  
"Its nothing..." Chris lied. "I'll be fine. Lets go..."  
  
They both ran toward Nerv HQ at top speed. The Eva wasn't that close to the HQ, so they weren't in any danger. They ran through the doors, nearly hitting them as they swiped their cards through the auto locks.  
"C'mon lets hustle it up!" shouted Misato as Chris and Rei stopped near the changing rooms. Shinji and Auska were there also.  
"Where were you two?" Auska pried, alone and intimate?"  
"Auska!" reprimanded Shinji. "Don't be rude!"   
Auska looked glum that her fun had been stifled... and by her own boyfriend.   
"Baka Shinji..." she said under her breath.  
"The Eva's have been upgraded with the X-Technology. I think you'll all be surprised." she started to shout. "ALRIGHT! LETS GO!"  
All the pilots rushed into the changing rooms. They all pulled on their suits, pressed their compression rings and attached their synchronisation nodules to their heads.  
"Come on people." Chris smirked. "We've got an Eva to beat."  
They all ran to the Eva cages and stared at their improved fighting machines.  
All the Units were the same colours but with new and improved technologies. Unit-01 now had a row of three horns on its forehead, spikes on its knuckles and places where retractable spikes could slide out on its body. Unit-00 had two new arms. Each with claws on the fingers, a cloaking device and an improved fighting matrix. And last but not least, Eva-02. Evangelion Unit-02 now has a shoulder mounted ion cannon and an improved targeting system. Unit-X remained the same, but Chris didn't care.  
  
"Wow, that's awesome!" Auska breathed. "My lovely Unit-02!"  
"Unit-01..." Shinji whispered.  
Rei smiled and looked at Unit-00. "I see... your ok now."  
"Lets go." Chris ordered. "Lets destroy it."  
"Right." they all chorused.  
  
The entry plugs spiralled into the Evangelions backs and the cover plates slid into their closed positions.   
  
The LCL began to fill the pilots lungs as the plugs filled with the oxidised liquid.  
  
Maya Ibuki tapped a few keys and the pilot's synchronisation began. The entry plugs walls became awash with spiralling colours and patterns.  
"I'll never get used to this process..." Chris grimaced as he synched with Unit-X. All the Evas and their pilots synched perfectly and headed to the catapults, which would take them up to the streets of Tokyo-3.  
The Evangelions were launched up on the large platforms, their hands by their sides and their heads facing downwards. They couldn't move. The force of the catapults was so strong. After around thirty seconds they hit the streets. Their heads snapping up from the sudden stop.  
  
Misato commanded. the entire command team in central Dogma watched the large view screen. The Eva that was attacking the city was a copy of the old and now destroyed Unit-03. It was the basic Seele black with white highlights. It hadn't moved since it had destroyed a large skyscraper and it looked as if it was collecting electricity from the ground.  
came the command over the comm.  
"Roger." acknowledged Shinji. Auska smirked, Chris and Rei just nodded.  
Auska took up position behind a large warehouse, Chris spiralled into the air and hovered there, Shinji rushed at the enemy and so did Rei.  
Seele's Eva released all its collected energy into the air and three identical Evas split out from the original, and assumed fighting stances.  
"Wha? How can it?" chocked Auska in disbelief. "Lets just finish this!" she aimed her Ion cannon at one of the approaching Evas. As it came into range she let off a few small blasts. The Eva staggered backwards as one of the shots hit it in the chest, making a large hole. It's AT field rose a fraction of a second after the shots were fired.  
"HA! that'll teach ya to mess with the great Auska!" she laughed out loud. "AHHHH!" out of nowhere the Eva, which she had been firing at, had her in a bear hug. It was gradually squeezing the life out of her. She screamed in pain as her arms broke. The Eva's grip was released and she fell to the floor. The last thing she felt, was a slight impact of a foot on her head.  
Maya shouted over the comm. system. She pressed a button on her panel.   
Misato grimaced and sighed. She moved forward to a control panel and spoke into a microphone.  
she commanded.   
"Right Misato!" he yelled back as he swooped down on his target.  
Shinji went onto his two Evas and managed to knock one over and finish it quickly while the other grabbed him from behind. He projected a few spikes out of his back and into the Eva. It leaped back but it still got a large spike through its side. It howled in pain and leaped at him. He and Shinji engaged in a fistfight, which carried on for a long time.  
Rei engaged one of the split-Evas in hand-to-hand combat. Rei had the advantage over her opponent because of her extra arms. They were a bit clumsy at first, but she got the hang of it.  
"Engaging..." Rei whispered as she grappled with the Eva. She grabbed its wrists with her top set of arms so it couldn't rake at her with its own claws then with her lower set of arms, started to rake at its stomach. "There!" she shouted. She located the dummy plug and went for it. Crushing it in one of her hands. "Target destroyed."  
the commander grimly said over the comm. Chris felt angry that the commander had talked to her in such an offhand way.  
"AHHHH!" He screamed angrily as he flew at the original Eva. It projected an AT field. Luckily for Chris, that the Artificial AT fields of non-piloted Evas, as relatively weak. He punched his way through it and grabbed Seele's monster by the throat. "I hope you can here me Seele!" he roared. "Leave." he squeezed harder. "Us." he used his other hand to rip off its arm. "the." the second arm was torn off. "FUCK!" the fingers on the hand, which had the Eva by the throat, closed and punctured every vital cable in its neck. "ALONE!!!" he ripped the head clean off and threw it to the ground. He then picked up the body and hurled it behind him, barely missing Unit-01. The remaining Eva on Shinji, disappeared in a flash of bright light as the thrown body impacted with a skyscraper.  
  
Seele may not have heard it, but the whole of central Dogma surely heard it. So did Shinji, Auska and Rei.  
Commander Ikari shouted.   
"Yes Commander. he snarled. He lowered his AT Field and walked to the nearest retrieval bay. "Unit-X, returning to base."  
The retrieval bay opened and Chris moved his Eva onto the platform. Shinji dragged Unit-02 along to the platform, and Rei silently followed them. The platform lowered into the earth and down to the Eva cages.  
In Central Dogma, Ritsuko and Misato were deep in whispered conversation.  
"What d'ya think made him act like that?" Misato asked.  
"Well, I think maybe Chris is having problems." Ritsuko answered.  
"You think?" Misato whispered sarcastically. Ritsuko frowned and leaned closer to Misato.  
"There's something you should know about him..."  
"What?" Misato asked, intrigued.  
"I can't talk here. Come to the X-Lab after your shift and I'll tell you." Ritsuko turned away and busied herself with some data. Misato stood there puzzled.  
"What could it be..." she thought.  
  
In the Eva cage, Chris sat in his Unit-X. His tears dissolving in the LCL as soon as they came out of him.  
"What was I doing?" he wondered. "I had no control..."  
He looked at his hands, they weren't bloody... but they sure as hell felt like it. He balled his fists and cried some more. "I could have hurt somebody..."  
"Chris, come out, please." Rei pleaded through the comm. She sounded so worried. He found comfort in her words but he felt guilty.  
"Rei... I..." he choked. He looked through his view screen to see her standing on the gantry, about shoulder height with his Eva. "I could have hurt you..."  
"But you didn't..." he heard Shinji laugh. He walked to where Rei was standing. "It was me you almost hit."  
"I... I'm sorry." Chris cried.  
"Don't be." Shinji chuckled. "We all have our bad days. Now, I need to go see if Auska's ok."  
He walked off leaving Rei alone on the gantry. She wasn't alone for long, as Ritsuko joined her and called to him.  
"C'mon out Chris!" she shouted. "We can't repair the Eva with you in it." she sighed. "Besides, Rei needs you."  
Chris gazed at the two women who were attempting to get him out of the entry plug. Rei, who loved him as a person and Ritsuko who had been like a parent to him.  
"I... OK..." Chris called out feebly. He ejected the plug and drained the LCL. The hatch opened and he stumbled out. He walked towards the two women slowly. "I fell... so..." he collapsed halfway to them.  
"Chris!" Ritsuko screamed. "Get a trolley down here!" she ran to him and felt his pulse. "Its weak... Rei, did anything happen to him earlier today?"  
"Chris!" Rei cried as she knelt next to him. She held his hand as the trolley arrived to take him to receive treatment. "Y, yes... he fell to his knees clutching his head."  
"First the fits and now this..." Ritsuko thought. "Hold on."  
  
He was taken through the corridors of Nerv, but instead of taking him to the medical bay, they took him to the X-Lab.  
"Why are we here!?" Rei moaned in confusion. "Shouldn't he be in hospital?"  
"No." Ritsuko replied sadly. "I didn't want you to find out about this." she sighed. "Leave. Go find Misato and bring her here."  
"But I want to stay..." Rei cried. Ritsuko got angry.  
"Go find Misato!" She shouted. "I'll tend to him!"  
Rei ran out of the lab as fast as she could in floods of tears as Ritsuko started to cry.  
"This cant happen now..." she cried as she wheeled the trolley into a side room. The room was the same room where Chris had been introduced as the pilot of Unit-X. Ritsuko rapidly hit buttons on the computer next to the plug and it opened with a hiss.  
"It wont be long..." she swallowed hard and pressed a few more keys. She then, with a little difficulty, put Chris into the plug. She sat at the computer and closed the plug.   
flashed on the screen.   
Ritsuko's hands flew across the keyboard at lightning speed while she waited for the charge to end.   
Ritsuko couldn't hold back all the tears as she worked. She pressed another few keys and a confirmation box appeared on the screen.  
she was about to click yes when Rei returned with Misato. Ritsuko clicked yes.  
"What's this!?" Misato yelled. Rei ran to the plug and looked on in horror through the glass as two long needles pierced into her love. One in his neck and one into the side of his head.  
"What are you doing to him?" Rei shouted angrily. Her face was red from crying. "Tell me!"  
"I would like to know as well." Misato said as calmly as she could under the circumstances.  
"As this will take a while..." the blond scientist choked, wiping the tears from here eyes. "I'll explain."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's it for that chapter. Cliffhanger... don't you just love them?  
Please R+R.  
GuyverX53. 


	4. The Truth Will Out...

Ep 4... Yay! I love writing.  
Please R+R.  
GuyverX53  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ritsuko, Misato ad Rei sat in the X-Lab near the plug, which Chris was in. Chris had just gone berserk, destroyed Seele's Eva mercilessly, and them collapsed. It was all very strange, but Ritsuko began to explain.  
"This is top secret... I am not meant to tell you this." she wiped here eyes and continued. "The injections I'm giving Chris are to keep him alive."  
"Why? What's wrong with him?" Misato wondered. She looked at Ritsuko with pity. She had taken him in and looked after him like a son and now this. She could understand her feelings, because she went through the same things with Shinji and Auska.  
"Chris..." Ritsuko began. "Isn't completely human."   
Rei looked up at the scientist with a questioning look on her face. She wiped her tears away and sniffed.  
"What... what do you mean?" Rei whispered. Ritsuko swung round and positioned herself at the computer.  
"See for yourself..." she pressed a button and a screen came up with a cross section of Chris on the screen. "He's rather like you Rei..."  
"Like me?" Rei swallowed.  
"Yes. You know you are a clone of Shinji's mother don't you?"  
"Y... Yes..." she lowered her head. Misato sat there open-mouthed.  
"Chris is a clone?" she said shocked. "Of who?"  
Ritsuko looked deeply saddened and guilty. She pressed another key on the keyboard and a chart appeared.  
  
"What the hell? You!?" Misato yelled loudly. Ritsuko could only lower her head.  
"Yes..." she cried.  
"And what's all this classified shit!?" Misato shouted again.  
"I... Can't..." Ritsuko wept.  
"Tell me!!"   
"... I... Not authorised..."  
Misato slapped her friend hard across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark.  
"What is the other 25%?" she said again, more calmly.  
"The other data is..." she began. "It is... Adam."   
Rei listened in horror to what Ritsuko had said. Chris was part angel. She stood up and ran out of the room in floods of tears.  
"Rei!" Misato called after her.  
"Let her be alone..." Ritsuko swallowed back a yell. She walked over to the plug and looked upon the prone form inside.  
"My son..." she brushed the glass roughly where his hair was and let the tears flow down the smooth exterior of the plug.  
Misato put her hand on Ritsuko's shoulder and sighed deeply. She looked at the unconscious pilot in the cage and spoke.  
"How." she stated. It wasn't a question. Ritsuko looked up at her, pain in her eyes.  
"It was a year ago. We were experimenting with the X-Technology." she began. "But none of the test pilots could synch, not even a dummy plug."  
"So, where does he fit into this?" Misato whispered.  
"We... We decided to see if we could make another like Rei. We had many failed attempts, Yui Ikari's DNA would not produce anything different than Rei's DNA."   
"So you had to use different DNA?" Misato asked.  
"Y, yes... we tried DNA from the commander, even you... but all failed."  
"You used MY DNA!?"  
"Yes, that routine blood test last year... we tested everyone. But mine... was the only one which could bond with Angel DNA."  
"Why yours?"   
"We don't know... but we went ahead anyway." she motioned to Chris.  
"This is the result..."  
  
Misato looked into the plug again, the needles had retracted and it looked as though Chris was sleeping. He was breathing slowly and every so often his eyelids flickered. Misato ran a hand through her hair.  
"What happened to make him like this?"  
"Well... when we created him... there were a few problems..." Ritsuko cried. "We had to accelerate his growth so that he would be old enough to pilot efficiently, so we had to... had to... Implant false memories."  
"What!?"   
"We had to implant a lot of data into his mind, and that caused problems... the first of which are his fits. The memories of his parents are fake, and when his thoughts cross to their fake death, his mind rejects the implantation."  
"I see..." Misato thoughtfully said. "That's why he has medication?"  
"Yes... but lately it hasn't been working, and the only thing that calms his fits is me. They used one of my Eggs to create him, and his Angel power reaches out to that and it somehow calms him." she looked thoughtful for a second. "I think that Rei also has some effect on him..."  
"What's the second thing?" Misato pressed. Ritsuko looked at the floor.  
"Mental Degradation."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means... that... he will die." Ritsuko collapsed onto the floor and cried into her hands. Misato sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
"Can you prevent it?"  
"N, no... I cant..." she wailed. Misato patted her on the back caringly and nodded her to go on. "The only... thing that can... s, save him... is..."  
"Yes...?"  
"A new formula. But... nothing works..." she cried some more and buried her face in her friends shoulder.  
"Its alright... We'll find something." Misato soothed. "We have too..."  
  
Rei lay on her bed, tears flowing freely out of her red eyes and wetting the pillow. Her face was red and swollen from crying. She thought of Chris, and how, of al things... he was an Angel.  
"Is that the reason I love him? Is his very presence reaching out to me?" she wondered. She buried her face into her pillow, wetting it even more. "No... I love him because of who he is."  
She couldn't stop thinking about the Eva battle. The way he had gone berserk and ripped Seele's Eva to pieces.  
"It wasn't like him..." she sobbed into the pillow. "He is usually so calm..."  
She fell asleep in tears, he sobs subsided as sleep overtook her mind. She dreamt of waking up and everything being all right.  
The next morning, a knocking at her door woke her.  
"Go away!" She shouted groggily. The knocking continued. "Leave me alone!"  
There came another knock at the door. Rei got up and adjusted her crumpled uniform. She staggered to the door and opened it.  
"I said, go...!" she started to shout as she saw who it was. "Chris!"  
She launched herself at him and she knocked him over. They both tumbled into the hallway, Rei landing on top of Chris.   
She showered kisses on his face before he stopped her. He held her close to him and put his arms around her neck. He held her for quite a while then moved his hand so that they were on her shoulders. He stopped hugging her and gently held her at arms length.  
"Rei... I have to tell you something." he bean quietly. Rei looked him in the eyes. She reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand.  
"I know what you are." she whispered. "I heard it all today."  
Chris sat there looking confused.  
"What?" Chris asked. a bit bewildered.  
"That you are a clone. Of Ritsuko and Adam." Rei looked into his eyes again and then to her horror, realised that he wasn't aware of it.  
"W, what? I...." Chris began. He suddenly felt a stab of pain in his head. "Ahhhhh!" he screamed. He leapt up and away from Rei. "Its... a lie!!! It... I had a family! NOOOOO!"  
He bent over clutching his head. Rei rushed to his side but as she neared him, he held his hand out to stop her.  
"Don't come near me!" he coughed.   
"But...I..." Rei managed, starting to cry. Chris looked up at her and she saw his eyes had changed. They wee no longer his kind and gentle eyes, but confused and strangely alone. Chris let go of his head and ran off down the corridor. Rei ran after him and caught up to him as he reached the un-open lift.  
"Rei...Stay away." He warned.  
"But Chris.." she slowly walked towards him. She got within a few paces before it happened. He screamed.  
"NOOO!" the cry came out as more of a roar, his hand flew up and emitted a pulse of white light. Rei was thrown against a nearby wall and the last thing she heard before lapsing into unconsciousness was;  
"Rei... I wanted to tell you I loved you and wanted to be with you forever. I'm sorry."  
  
An hour later, the alarm sirens went off. The buildings of Tokyo-3 started to descend into the ground, the usual during an attack. But where was the angel?  
"I can't confirm the target!" Maya reported. "There's nothing out there!"  
"Maybe its in here?" Came a voice from the door. Everyone looked round to see Chris in his golden plug suit, but he seemed different.  
"What do you mean?" inquired Maya. Ritsuko and Misato shared a knowing glance. Chris wandered over to her console and initiated an inside scan of the base. "That's what I mean."  
Maya looked at the results with a look of fear and amazement. She tapped a few keys.  
"My god! It's in here! But... it isn't!" She suddenly felt very afraid and looked at the smiling pilot next to her. "Where is it?"  
"Here." Chris smirked, pointing at himself.  
"Don't be absurd!" Maya blurted. "Your not an Angel, are you?"  
Chris put his hand in front of her face. It glowed white.  
"Sleep... you are innocent." he whispered. Maya slumped forward onto the control panel, sound asleep. The other technicians had fled already, which left Misato, Ritsuko, Fuyutski and Gendo Ikari left in the room. He turned to fuyutski.  
"You are innocent in this matter." he held his glowing hand out and pointed to the man, who instantly fell asleep.  
"Chris... what are you doing!?" Misato shouted at him. He could hear the fear in her voice.  
"It is none of your concern."  
"Like hell it isn't!" she screamed. She pulled her gun out and trained it on his head. "Don't move!"  
"Misato... You are a good person, there fore innocent." he was about to send her to sleep...  
"Chris... I'm sorry," she whispered as she pulled the trigger. She was sure she saw Chris's face return to its normal kind natured look, as she fired, but she couldn't be sure.   
A hexagonal flash appeared as the bullet was disintegrated, a few centimetres before it hit its target.  
"Misato Katsuragi..." Chris said. "Sleep." he sent her to sleep and turned to face Ritsuko and Gendo. "Where is my father?"  
  
The control room of Central Dogma was quiet. Maya Ibuki, Misato Katsuragi and Colonel Fuyutski lay in a deep sleep while Chris cornered Ritsuko Akagi and Gendo Ikari. His right hand was glowing white and his eyes had changed to a bright silver colour.  
"Pilot Chris..." Gendo began. "Your parents died in England, don't you remember?"  
Chris snarled like an animal at his words. The glow on his hand turned black.  
"Don't lie to me!" he growled. "Those memories... are not mine!"  
"Chris... Calm down, please." Ritsuko pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.  
"M, mother..." Chris whispered. His eyes and hand returned to normal for a brief moment, in which a tear fell from his eye. His Angel DNA flared back up and he asked again, but only to one of them.  
"Mother... where is father?" he was breathing heavily, as if he was sick. "Please..."  
Gendo reached under his desk quickly and pulled out a pistol. He fired off a few bullets at Chris, who didn't have time to raise the AT Field, which he had used earlier to prevent Misato from shooting him. Six bullets pierced his chest and he staggered further back with each impact. He fell to his knees, the expression on his face was one of sorrow as a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth and hit the floor with a tiny splat. He tried to stand but fell to the floor. Commander Gendo Ikari, with a triumphant grin, walked to the sprawling boy and put the gun to head.  
"I thought you would remain loyal to us... I guess I was wrong..."   
Chris looked up, the silver gleam in his eyes still bright. He smiled and couched up a bit more blood.  
"I am loyal... Loyal to Nerv, to the team... to Rei... but not to you."   
He laughed as Gendo pulled the trigger. A yellow hexagonal flash appeared, and Gendo Ikari was ripped apart in a shower of gore. The last expression he had, was confusion.   
"You... Seele's lap dog... you are Guilty." Chris whispered and passed out.  
  
End  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Epilogue.  
  
A scream echoed through the NERV command centre, a woman's scream. It came from Central Dogma's command centre. Ritsuko Akagi, NERV's greatest scientist was holding the motionless body of her son. She didn't know how to respond except for crying. She had lived with Chris for quite a while, but not as a mother... as a guardian. She wished he had known sooner, but the circumstances prevented her from telling him. Every day she felt like confessing, but never did so.  
A medical team came running into the room with a stretcher and resus kit. They hooked him up to it and put him on the stretcher. Maya, Misato and Fuyutski began to wake up, with no knowledge of what had happened. They awoke to see Chris being carried out on a stretcher, with a distraught Ritsuko holding his hand and Gendo Ikari, splattered all over the room. Of course... they didn't know it was the commander.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
GuyverX53's final words:  
Well, that concludes the "Old Loves, New Loves" quartet. I hope you enjoyed it. Series two, entitled;  
"Neo-Evangelion X"  
Will start where this left off, but don't expect it for a while.  
That's all from me. (points to himself)  
And that's all from him. (Points to his cat, who is always watching him when he is writing)  
Goodbye... for now.  
R+R PEOPLE!!! 


End file.
